


Ghostface gets a good dicking ahaha

by SHITHEAD_101



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DBD, I hate myself, Kind of serious, Knifeplay, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Silent Hill - Freeform, WTF, anyway, assholeeeelele, kind of a joke, leave me alone, shit aaahhahaa, woooaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHITHEAD_101/pseuds/SHITHEAD_101
Summary: Ghostface is like a fucking whore and is never satisfied idk read it
Relationships: Ghostface/Pyramid Head
Kudos: 30





	Ghostface gets a good dicking ahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like hell?? I'm going there whooooo!!  
> SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND, she requested this so like ahaha I'll write anything tho so ahaaha  
> Also I didn't properly proofread this and I cannot be bothered, suck my ass >:(  
> See ya'll sinners in hell~  
> xoxo

Ghostface had always been aggressively horny, nothing ever seemed to satisfy his insatiable needs. He always felt like a bitch in heat. No matter how many times a day he jerked off or how many times he stuck his dick in something, he always needed something more- always yearning for something to finish him, something bigger. 

He sat hunched over in a darkened room fit with a stain riddled carpet floor and copious yellowed pillows. The windows were boarded up and small filtered light shone through from the moon, a small gift of dust lay along almost every surface not occupied by the boy in question. A bored expression dawned his masked face as he lazily jerked himself off, no one was around to play with him, so he had to entertain himself, how boring. Thinking of the last sexual interaction he had. He quickened the pace drawing his mind back to the feeling of something warm filling him up. An all too familiar urge rose from within his stomach. His free hand snaked down towards his hole, one digit sliding in no problem. He began working in another, his breath hitching as he widened the already stretched hole. The fingers moved expertly in and out of himself, images of the other day flashing in his mind. His breath quickened once more and his panting became irregular. Small moans escaped his lips though muffled through his mask. As expected, he needed more. 

Thinking almost animalistically, he reached over for his knife and looked at the handle,  
‘Good enough’ he mumbled impatiently to no one in particular.  
The cretin man child grabbed the blunt side of the blade in one hand and aimed the smooth rounded handle up with his hole. Slowly it slid in.

‘a-aauh, woahh mm,’ small words and noises began filtering out of his mouth completely on their own. As if automatically, he began moving the blades handles in and out of himself, each time slamming it in harder than the last. A rotten stupid smile spread across his face, how had he not thought of it before! His member had almost been forgotten at that point, though still standing as tall as it had before. 

Jerking himself off sweetly with one hand while ramming a phallic shaped object into himself with the other he felt almost complete. Almost. He could not help but just want someone else there, someone else doing the work for him. He never faltered his speed though. Continuing on with his movements he rammed the knife back into himself, again and again. Every time he felt better than the last.

‘O-ouugh yesss, hnngh,’ the occasional word could be heard in amongst the overzealous, pleasured garble. He felt very close to completion, satisfaction from both ends, a new feeling, one of danger on his lower end from the knife, added a new sensation to his entire being. He hadn’t felt this utterly turned on in a while. The idea of using a weapon he has killed many a helpless victim to pleasure himself with in more ways than one, exited him to no end. His entire body shook at the thought, coming with a loud moan. He shot his load all along his front, frowning at the sight.

‘Shit, not again,’ he rubbed at the stain as if to remove it but had a better idea. With the knife handle still firmly inserted in himself he thought of snapping a photo, gingerly reaching over for his camera. He took the photo mainly for his own sake, but maybe someone may want to see- you never know. He put the camera aside, pulling out the knife with a slight grunt, followed by a tired sigh. He lay there once more, already bored, though only just catching his breath. He closed his eyes momentarily. 

BAM

His eyes shot open once more glancing up to see the door slightly ajar. He glanced to his left; the now slimy knife sat discarded just out of reach. His eyes darted back up to what stood in the hallway. A dark blush crept up his cheeks, this only filled him with more pride than before. His cocky grin spreading across his face again. 

‘Ahaha were you listening, you fucking perv,’ he scolded as more of a statement rather than a question. Only when he adjusted his eyes to see the unmistakable sharp edges of pyramid head did he suddenly stop. His pupils widened once more, his blush burning even deeper than before, embarrassment taking him over. He scrambled up more on his arse and sat upright as pyramid head pushed the door open. The taller of the two stood above ghostface, looking down on him both physically and figuratively. Ghostface audibly gulped.

‘Woah there buddy, haha can I help you?’ He nervously squeaked out, only to glance slightly upwards to see the problem. A large tent in the short cloth in front of pyramid heads package. It didn’t take a genius to know what that was. Suddenly gaining a large portion of his confidence back, the smaller of the two chucked, ‘I gotcha big guy’ only to reach up, on both his knees, and inspect what he was working with. His eyes widened, ‘wooaah,’ as a delighted shock filled his voice. He grabbed the base of pyramid heads cock in both his hands, bringing himself closer. He lifted up his mask just enough for his mouth to peak out then licked a long, wet strip up the entire length of the others shaft. 

The smaller huffed when not a single noise came from the larger. He stared up at him, though neither of them really could see each other, it was the sentiment that counted anyway. He began wrapping his mouth around the end of his cock, working his way slowly down, using his other hand to cover all ground. He moaned into his shaft and fluttered his eyes open again. Small grunts omitted from the taller and the smaller grinned into the cock in his mouth, carrying on with extreme enthusiasm. 

Becoming excruciatingly curious and impatient once more, he took his wet mouth off of his cock. Ghostface lied down, doing two things again, spreading his legs and opening his slutty mouth, ‘come on big guy, isn’t this what you want?’ ‘b-but, just be gentle…okay..?’ He mumbled being half delirious and half serious. With an affirmative grunt pyramid head grabbed ghostface by the top of his hood and shoved him against the wall, earning a psychotic laugh in return. ‘Wooah alright then not what I expected- aaaauuuuuhg~~’

All he could manage to say while being rammed by pyramid head was small ‘yes’’ and ‘mores.’ His thoughts cloudy and full of only the moment he was in. The same dumb smile spread across his face from before, he couldn’t help but giggle. He felt full at last! 

The constant rhythm from the other was comforting, the deep warmth from within his stomach made him sickly happy. Again, and again, the other never faltered, he though he would break himself.  
‘Auughh y-yeah, I-I’m close hnngh,’ ‘just keep tHERE!!’ he pleaded. His pleas did not fall on broken ears, pyramid head changing his angle slightly to hit that one spot every time. He began seeing stars, drooling and begging. 

Without warning, the larger released inside him, the extreme heat excited him, as well as the satisfied grunt he got. He unabashedly came and fell into the mess on the floor.  
‘T-thanks big guy,’ he managed to breath out as the lard left the room, leaving ghost face utterly fucked out. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
‘I’d love to do that again sometime!’ he shouted out, breathless, hoping the other would hear, ‘love..to do again…-time’ he mumbled and closed his eyes, thoroughly drained and satisfied.


End file.
